Me concedes esta pieza?
by Reaper1701
Summary: Ozpin y Glynda tienen un momento a solas durante el baile en Beacon. OzGlyn Este fic participa en el reto #1 "Teammates and lovers" del foro La Academia Beacon


Era una noche especial para los estudiantes de la Academia Beacon, todos los alumnos disfrutaban de un baile con todo lo que esto implica: La musica, la comida, el baile y el ambiente. Algunos docentes tambien se encontraban disfrutando de la fiesta, al mismo tiempo vigilando que los alumnos no hicieran nada estupido o que Jaune no se lastimara a si mismo.

Ozpin se encontraba disfrutando de aquel escenario, lo ponia feliz ver a sus alumnos divirtiendose; sin embargo sabia que esa felicidad podria durar muy poco la situacion fuera de la academia era caotica y algunos de sus alumnos podrian morir o sufrir heridas graves con toda esta situacion, pero por el momento la musica alegre y la risa de los jovenes ahogaban sus pensamientos sombrios. Comenzo a caminar al rededor del salon: observaba como Ruby sufria tratando de bailar con Weiss utilizando tacones, Jaune y Pyrrha platicaban de lo bien que se veia Jaune en vestido, Sun y Yang habian iniciado una competencia de comida para ver quien bailaba con Blake, la faunus solo los miraba con verguenza ajena, Nora bailaba con Lie pero no dejaba de hablarle de perezosos y otros animales, Ozpin no pudo evitar reir de aquellas escenas.

Derepente volteo a ver hacia un ventanal y vio a Glynda parada afuera en el balcon, miraba hacia el horizonte, pero debido al angulo solo podia ver su espalda. Ozpin decidio salir a acompanarla, al salir se aseguro de cerrar el ventanal para que nadie mas saliera.

-Le preocupa algo Goodwitch?- le pregunto caminando hacia ella.

Glynda volteo a ver a Ozpin con cara de preocupacion y seriedad entremezcladas, recargo su espalda en el barandal del balcon y cruzo los brazos.

-Estamos perdiendo tiempo Ozpin, deberiamos estar preparando a estos jovenes para ser cazadores no podemos perder el tiempo en estas cosas, pierden concentracion y tiempo que podrian usar para entrenar.- comento seria.

Ozpin se acerco mas a la mujer -Todos necesitamos dejar de pensar un rato en lo que esta pasando Glynda, sobretodo ellos aunque sean cazadores siguen siendo jovenes.- dijo.

-Insisto en que deberiamos repasar las estrategias de los oponentes, estoy consciente que son jovenes, pero tienen que vivir su realidad.- dijo Glynda medio molesta.

Ozpin se quedo en silencio unos minutos, Glynda empezo a mover el pie como si esperara una respuesta de su parte. Ozpin dejo recargado su baston en el barandal y sin avisar tomo por la cintura a Glynda, haciendo sonrojar a la mujer, tomo tambien su mano y empezo a tararear una melodia* empezando a guiar a Goodwitch en un baile.

-Que estas haciendo?!- pregunto la mujer tratando un poco de alejarse de el.

-Pienso que tu tambien deberias relajarte, y deja de hablar, entre mas hables mas tardare en terminar la pieza, a menos que sea eso lo que quieres- dijo Ozpin guinandole un ojo.

Glynda se sonrojo, pero no dijo nada penso que si no decia nada Ozpin cumpliria la promesa de acabar rapido la pieza. Ozpin seguia tarareando y sonriendole a Goodwitch, no lo queria admitir pero siempre le habia gustado, no sabia si era cabellera dorada o sus ojos verdes que le hacian ver que debajo del exterior duro y severo de Glynda habia una mujer tierna y con ansias de ser amada lo que lo habian atraido a ella. La mujer tampoco queria admitir que al estar en los brazos de ese hombre la reconfortaba, se sentia bien a su lado y aunque muchas veces no compartian puntos de vista lo admiraba enormemente.

En algun punto de la pieza y sin que ella se diera cuenta o lo hiciera consciente se recargo en el hombro de Ozpin y sus movimientos eran mas relajados que al principio, Ozpin sonrio al ver lo que habi hecho la mujer. Al terminar de tararear se detuvo pero no solto a la mujer de entre sus brazos. Y ella solo levanto su cabeza del hombro de el.

-Te sientes mas relajada?- pregunto Ozpin sonriendole.

-Si, debo admitir que si, pero no creas que con eso me convenciste de que esto era una buena idea- respondio Goodwitch dandole una mirada seria a Ozpin.

-Nadie te ha dicho lo bonita que te vez lanzando miradas asesinas?- pregunto bromeando Ozpin.

Glynda se separo abruptamente del hombre dandole la espalda y cruzando los brazos -Te pido que no bromees asi Ozpin- respondio la rubia.

-No era una broma Glynda, considero que eres una mujer muy bella y sobretodo inteligente y responsable.- dijo Ozpin.

Glynda no dijo nada solo se quedo en silencio, Ozpin tomo su baston y se dirigio al ventanal – Eres una mujer excepcional, siempre te he admirado y guardo sentimientos muy preciados por ti. Todos necesitamos a alguien Glynda incluso personas fuertes como tu, eres mi complemento perfecto espero algun dia te des cuenta de lo mucho que vales como persona y no solo como cazadora- dijo mientras colocaba su mano para abrir el ventanal. Glynda le tomo el brazo a Ozpin.

-No te vayas por favor- suplico la mujer. - Eso es lo que realmente piensas de mi?- pregunto, Ozpin volteo a verla y le sonrio.

-Por supuesto que si Glynda sabes que yo nunca te mentiria- dijo mientras le acariciaba el rostro a la ojiverde.

-Siempre te he admirado Ozpin, como cazador y como persona, ademas he de admitir que eres encantador- sonrio timidamente Goodwitch sonrojandose.

Ozpin la tomo por la cintura y se perdio momentaneamente en aquellos ojos verdes que le fascinaban, Glynda solo sonrio, coloco sus brazos en los hombros de el y cerro la distancia entre sus labios dandole un beso corto y timido.

-Lo siento, no estoy acostumbrada- se disculpo la mujer mirando hacia abajo.

Ozpin sonrio y volvio a cerrar la distancia entre ellos dandole un beso mas largo pero igual tierno, cuando se separaron Glynda estaba sonrojada -No te preocupes tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, entonces me concedes esta pieza?- pregunto Ozpin comenzando a tararear otra melodia.

Goodwitch no pudo evitar soltar una pequena risa – Eres imposible, pero acepto bailar contigo esta noche y las que vienen no tienes que preguntar.-


End file.
